


Be My Baby

by smore13



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Affectionate Ten, Alternate Universe - Idols, Awkward Crush, Awkward Liu Yang Yang, Canon Compliant, Crushes, Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Pining, Liu Yang Yang-centric, M/M, Minor Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Past Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Pet Names, Rare Pairings, Short & Sweet, overuse of the term baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smore13/pseuds/smore13
Summary: Yangyang has had a big, messy crush on Ten since just about the first time they’d met.Not that he had always known that, however.Yangyang used to think he hated Ten - with his fancy hair and pretty boy attitude and shitty Chinese. The way he hung off of Kun, whining to get his way, winning everyone over with his cuteness only to boss them all around.He kept coming to Yangyang though, wanting to speak English, wanting someone he could understand without having to think so hard. And even though he resisted at first (in fact, he was generally a huge punk about it), it wasn’t too long before he discovered that Ten was actually pretty cool. Even then, though, he hadn’t recognized that his feelings were anything more than a warming toward someone he’d misjudged.It wasn’t until Hendery had run into his and Xiaojun’s room one night and blurted out that he’d walked in on Ten and Kun making out that it really hit him.or, alternatively - Yangyang has a bunch of stupid feelings and Ten's 'Ten-ness' isn't helping the matter. Crushes are rough.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Qian Kun, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Liu Yang Yang
Comments: 30
Kudos: 320





	Be My Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings folks.  
> Back at it with another rare pair that I can't believe doesn't get more attention.  
> Ten and Yangyang English bffs and insta live chaotic demon twins are obviously in love I don't know what you're not seeing here lol.  
> Another quick writing exercise trying to keep it short and sweet and water a sad, dry tag with some fun fluff.  
> Please enjoy!

Yangyang has had a big, messy crush on Ten since just about the first time they’d met.

Not that he had always known that, however.

Yangyang used to think he hated Ten - with his fancy hair and pretty boy attitude and shitty Chinese. The way he hung off of Kun, whining to get his way, winning everyone over with his cuteness only to boss them all around.

He kept coming to Yangyang though, wanting to speak English, wanting someone he could understand without having to think so hard. And even though he resisted at first (in fact, he was generally a huge punk about it), it wasn’t too long before he discovered that Ten was actually pretty cool. Even then, though, he hadn’t recognized that his feelings were anything more than a warming toward someone he’d misjudged.

It wasn’t until Hendery had run into his and Xiaojun’s room one night and blurted out that he’d walked in on Ten and Kun making out that it really hit him.

At least it felt like he’d been hit. His stomach clenching and twisting, his face hot - he was pretty sure his head had snapped back as if he’d been slapped.

Nobody had touched him but he’d been hit with a realization, which was arguably worse.

Then, looking back, it all made sense. His defensiveness, his desire to avoid Ten initially, the ease with which he’d changed his mind. The way he continuously sought the older boy out.

Realizing was rather inconvenient, in his opinion, but the thing between Ten and Kun helped at least.

At least he wouldn’t have to worry about changing his behavior - he had no chance so he could just keep interacting with Ten like normal and just hope it went away.

It didn’t go away.

But at least shit never got weird between them.

Even after Ten and Kun quietly stopped whatever it was they had going on for a while.

By that time being normal and ignoring the quiet longing in the back of his brain for Ten was just a way of life.

It wasn’t like he was pining… maybe because he’d never really entertained the notion that his feelings could realistically be reciprocated. Instead he’d pushed it all to the backburner (he had more important things to worry about, frankly) and proceeded to enjoy life to the best of his ability. He did a good job of that.

But just because he was aware of his feelings, and just because they didn’t bother him didn’t mean he always had complete control over how they made him behave. He was human, okay?

That usually presented in the form of him bothering Ten.

He loved teasing everyone but bugging Ten was one of life’s great joys. Ten - himself an eternal tease - had an impressively high tolerance for nonsense, so there was little _quite_ as satisfying as cracking him. Flustering him, frustrating him, earning his unbridled annoyance was a whole rush to be honest. It probably wasn’t doing anything to help his case - either for himself or Ten, who undoubtedly thought of him ever increasingly as an obnoxious kid brother. But he couldn’t help it. Nor did he care to, in all honesty.

So he probably didn’t have any right to complain when Ten treated him as such.

But that didn’t stop him.

Feelings are complicated like that.

“Yangyang, move over,” Ten ordered in Chinese, as he tried to use when it wasn’t just the two of them.

“What? No way!” he scoffed, looking up from his switch to glance around the living room. Admittedly, the space was crowded - with Hendery, Xiaojun, Xuxi, and Sicheng all smooshed together on the big couch, while Kun lounged on the floor beside the coffee table. Yangyang pursed his lips but decided to stand firm. He switched to English as he often did when he knew being so mannerless in Chinese would get him in trouble, “Get your own spot. Or sit on the floor.”

Ten shot him a look, leaning in to prod him.

“Quit being selfish, you don’t need this whole chair to yourself,” he replied, also in English.

“It’s a one person chair!” Yangyang cried, not liking the mild hint of panic in his tone as Ten proceeded to shove himself between his own butt and the arm of the chair.

“Make room, baby,” Ten said brightly as he snuggled himself into place comfortably.

“I’m not a baby,” Yangyang shot back, automatic. He did his best to turn his entire body away from the boy next to him, practically hanging over his arm of the chair. He shot an annoyed look over his shoulder before resolutely returning his attention to the game. “You always call me baby.”

“I call everything baby,” Ten pointed out blithely. Yangyang didn’t need to check to know he was grinning.

Yangyang was well aware of this. Ten really did use the term on everything under the sun; small animals, large animals, nearly every living thing that wasn’t people but also sometimes people. Like Yangyang.

That was the issue wasn’t it?

Yangyang didn’t want to be lumped in with the adorable puppies and kitties and babies.

He knew it was obnoxious but he couldn’t help himself from arguing.

“I’m not your pet!” he pouted, eyes fixed resolutely on his switch. He ignored Ten leaning in and placing his chin on Yangyang’s shoulder. He especially ignored Ten wrapping a casual arm around his waist and essentially throwing one leg over Yangyang’s own.

“What do you mean, puppy? I raised you myself,” Ten teased, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Yangyang’s neck. This was the last thing he needed right now.

He resolved to growl, hoping that showing his annoyance while still playing along would placate Ten from further teasing. It kind of worked.

Ten burst into amused giggles, turning away but NOT before pressing a peck into the exposed skin beside his collar.

Yangyang told himself he hated those kisses too. They weren’t real so he hated them. They weren’t real so they shouldn’t be allowed to make him feel any type of way.

“You can call me baby!” Hendery offered brightly. Yangyang barely caught himself before shooting his friend a fierce glare while Ten only laughed. He was satisfied to note that Xiaojun seemed to be doing the glaring for him. The two of them exchanged sympathetic looks instead. Unrequited crushes sucked. What a rip off.

  
  


He wasn't exactly sure when it started but at some point - realizing that complaining wasn't getting him anywhere - Yangyang resorted to changing tactics. He began mimicking Ten instead. He'd gotten a laugh from the rest of the members the first few times he'd done it, and that was enough to get him going. After a while it became automatic. When Ten said baby, he'd say it right back. Did he believe this was the smart solution? Absolutely not. He wasn't stupid (even if he acted like it sometimes). Was it effective? Time would tell but signs point to no. But did that stop him?

That was a big fat **nope**.

Initially he'd always said it as obnoxious and mockingly as possible. But that shit gets tiring after a while.

At some point it had morphed into him purely parroting Ten. However Ten sounded when he said it, Yangyang would mimic it perfectly. 

The older boy must have caught onto this after a while because he began calling him baby in first increasingly ridiculous, then progressively more intimate tones. 

He hadn't _really_ noticed just how far it had gone until once when Yangyang was laying on his bed messing with his phone and Ten had come in to check on him. He'd placed his hands on Yangyang's shoulders, kneading them carefully with his fingers before leaning in until he could feel Ten's breath tickle his ear. 

"Having fun baby?" he'd asked in a voice that sounded suspiciously like Yangyang's wildest, most humiliating fantasies. The ones he occasionally allowed himself to indulge in late at night but always felt kinda guilty about after. 

He remembered turning red and scrambling out of the room mumbling something about the bathroom. He hadn't repeated Ten that time.

He never seemed to notice these changes until long after they'd begun, but at some point Ten had stopped calling him baby as much. 

The, uh… the only problem with this was that Yangyang seemed to have missed the memo somehow. 

He'd honestly, truly had not noticed he was doing it. Sure he'd catch the members looking at him a little funny occasionally when he was talking to Ten but they never said anything. Yangyang got enough funny looks that they hardly registered.

Oddly he did notice Ten calling his name more and the pet names less. Only, instead of being happy Ten was finally listening to his complaints he found - shit this was embarrassing… he found himself missing it. 

It all came to a head one day when the two of them were left inexplicably alone together in the house. 

Yangyang was cleaning his room (a rare occasion which called for immense concentration) when Ten's face suddenly appeared in his doorway. 

"Are you hungry? I made some dumplings," he offered, holding up a plate. Yangyang glanced over his shoulder at him, smiling gratefully. 

"Yeah, thanks! Could you set them on the desk?" he replied. Or at least that's what he meant to say. 

He turned right back to cleaning so he missed Ten frozen in his doorway, staring at him with a conflicted expression before it settled into something close to determination. 

Ten finally walked into the room, setting the plate down carefully. Yangyang expected him to leave after that but then the older boy walked over to close the door instead. 

Confused, Yangyang glanced back to see Ten standing beside his door, arms crossed casually over his chest, expression curious. 

"What is it?" Yangyang asked, not sure why he was suddenly nervous. 

"I thought you didn't like being called 'baby'," Ten said, sounding mildly accusatory. 

"I-" Yangyang started, frowning. _It's being written off I don't like_ , he thought, determinedly ignoring how cute Ten looked in his cozy home clothes - tousled hair and bare face. He shook himself out of it, attempting to avoid the question instead. "Where did this come from anyway?"

Ten gave him a look that only served to confuse him further.

“You just called me baby,” he replied delicately.

“No I didn’t! Why would I?” Yangyang blurted out, feeling his face heating almost instantly. Ten’s eyebrow arched prettily, merely serving to embarrass him further. “I only say it to make fun of you.”

“So you didn’t mean to say ‘Thanks, baby, just set it on the desk’?” Ten mused, appearing increasingly fascinated like Yangyang was a science experiment he was working out.

He felt his mouth go dry as he could hear his own voice saying the words in his head.

Shit, had he really?

Unable to adequately form words, he settled for shaking his head violently. He didn’t want to think about how red he was getting. Not with Ten watching him like a vaguely interesting zoo exhibit.

“You know, now that I think about it, this isn’t the first time,” Ten continued, tapping his chin thoughtfully. Yangyang wasn’t sure whether or not he was imagining the playful grin that twitched at the corner of the older boy’s lips. “You were doing it to make fun of me at first but after I stopped, you just kept going.”

“Well… well… why did you stop?” Yangyang heard himself asking. What?? What was wrong with him, had he lost his mind?

Ten appeared equally surprised, though infinitely more amused by the question.

“Because I thought you didn’t like it,” he said, tilting his head as if to ask for confirmation.

“I…” Yangyang felt so trapped by this conversation. Ten really had no idea what he did to him, did he? It wasn’t fair. 

This whole thing was just so shitty. He’d found a good balance in his relationship with Ten - as a friend and a member and someone who happened to have a gross crush on him. But this wasn’t… everyone had their limits, okay? How was he supposed to deal with this kind of direct prodding from the man himself? Yangyang wondered wildly if Ten knew - he must know. Everyone who knew Ten had at least some degree of interest in him and Ten knew how to take advantage of that. So why was he punishing Yangyang?

“I don’t, I mean - it’s not the word I don’t like, it’s you!” he burst out, immediately realizing his mistake when Ten’s expression turned markedly hurt.

“That’s not what I meant,” he amended quickly. “I don’t care, I just hate when _you_ say it because… because- I hate that you don’t mean it! It’s all a cute joke to you but to me…”

He broke off, covering his face with both hands, letting out a loud frustrated noise. He wasn’t sure how fair it was to unload all of this on Ten out of nowhere but it was too late to go back now. He looked up at the other boy determinedly,

“I don’t want to hear you call me baby or any other pet names when you don’t mean them.”

“Unless I mean it…” Ten clarified thoughtfully. “Not unless I want you to be _my_ baby?”

Yangyang bit his lip. He couldn’t bring himself to say anything but he held Ten’s gaze.

“So… when you call me baby, is it because you want me to be yours?” the older boy asked sweetly, like he was trying not to tease.

Yangyang dropped his gaze, staring obstinately at the floor. He wasn’t going to be able to handle it if Ten started making fun of him. It was all too much. It wasn’t fair.

There was a pause before Ten’s feet suddenly appeared in his line of sight. Yangyang tried not to flinch away.

“In that case, I should have been allowed to say it this whole time.”

Yangyang’s head snapped up at the declaration. He was confused but Ten was smiling brightly so did that mean…

After a few moments of awkward silence, Ten sighed.

“You’re so annoying,” he complained mildly. Ah, so he hadn’t meant what Yangyang thought he did.

“I know,” he wailed, making a face as he hung his head. Ten groaned loudly, stepping ever closer,

“Nooo, god! You’re annoying because I thought you’d never figure it out.”

“Figure..?”

“Figure out that I like you, loser.”

That… did not compute. Yangyang merely stared at Ten now, lost.

The older boy rolled his eyes, carefully grabbing hold of Yangyang’s hand,

“Do you want me?”

Yangyang stared at him wordlessly, marveling as Ten wove their fingers together.

“If you want me, come kiss me baby.”

Was this real?

This was real.

To hell with it.

Yangyang was grinning like a maniac. He stepped forward, cupping Ten’s face with both hands (plus Ten’s), leaning in. He and Ten were both giggling when their lips met.

Their first kiss but certainly not their last.

Suddenly he liked being someone’s baby.

**Author's Note:**

> They're the cutest dumb and dumber boyfriends and no one can convince me otherwise.  
> Are you really going to try to tell me [this](https://twitter.com/tenpabo143/status/1235560682113785859?s=19) isn't true love?  
> Also side note - why did this immediately happen after I started writing??  
> Do I have magic kpop powers? How do I harness them??
> 
> Let me know what you thought! I love comments! I like hearing from y'all.  
> I hope you enjoyed~
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/stephaech?s=09)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/smore13)


End file.
